


The Banshee's Last Kiss with the Huntress

by UisceOneLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden is still dead too, And Stiles is the comic relief, But it has a kinda happy ending, F/F, Ghost!Allison, Lydia is hurting, My heart hurt writing this, Sad Lydia, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia, they still think I’m dead. My dad thinks I’m dead.”</p><p>Because you are dead. But those words wouldn’t leave her mouth. They couldn’t. To say them would be hammering in that last nail in the coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Banshee's Last Kiss with the Huntress

**Author's Note:**

> So I had started this before season four because of my heart aching, but forgot about it because of classes. So while this is sad for me, I'm proud of finally completing it. I hope you all enjoy.

“You know you’re going to have to tell them about me. You can’t keep me a secret for much longer.” 

Lydia avoided the determined look by pointedly walking over to her desk and setting her bag down.

“I need to see them, Lydia.” The brunette continued from her place on the bed. “You’re not the only one who’s missed me.”

The redhead grabbed a book of Archaic Latin and opened it up as she took as seat at the desk, feigning extreme interest in going over the language she already knew by heart thanks to her old downtime.

“Lydia.”

There was a rustling of sheets as weight was removed from the bed, then the soft padding of bare feet as they moved, stopping behind the chair.

A hand rested on her shoulder.

“Lydia, they still think I’m dead. My _dad_ thinks I’m dead.”

 _Because you **are** dead. _But those words wouldn’t leave her mouth. They _couldn’t._ To say them would be hammering in that last nail in the coffin.

Selfishness had been such a big part of her for so long, couldn’t she have the chance to bathe in it for just one more time? Scott, Stiles, Peter Hale, every single thing that’s occurred in her life since junior year had taken that away from her and made her someone better. But all Lydia wanted in this moment was to be selfish again. It wasn’t fair that Allison was taken away from her and all her little tries of the hidden messages and using Meredith to help pass it along couldn’t stop that vile numbing scream from rising out when the sword pierced through her best friend.

“Lydia? What’s wrong?” Allison’s worried voice broke through.

“I can’t tell them, okay?” Lydia finally responded, wiping at her watering eyes before she could look at the brunette but they were immediately filling up more.  Allison’s frown deepened as she kneeled down next to her.

“What’s going on? You never let me talk or see anyone outside of this room, even when they’re here, and you always get tense whenever I bring it up. And…You always give me this look like you used to when you first came to me about the things Peter was making you see.” Allison said softly, taking the strawberry blonde’s hand to comfort her. “Don’t get me wrong, I love being with you so much Lyd, but the others deserve to know I’m here. My _father_ deserves to know.”

All the withholding from Allison was already a ball of guilt in her stomach. She’d managed to keep it small so she could enjoy having the huntress all to herself, but now it was growing and eating at her. She couldn’t take much more of it. She couldn’t take any of it.

Lydia sniffled and looked up with her watery red eyes to meet Allison’s gaze, feeling the resolve crumble and shatter like an arrow pierced through it.

“I love you, Alli.” She whispered, feeling the tears spill over but they lost their importance to her.

“I love you too, Lydia.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“What are you talking about?” The huntress’s face filled with confusion, maybe she needed to get Lydia some help.

Lydia pulled her hand away from the other girl; the guilt was an ulcer that just kept growing. “Allison, you’re…You’re dead.”

Allison’s face grew with hurt, anger flickering through her eyes as she straightened up.  “That’s a sick joke, Lydia. I didn’t think you had it in you to ever pull something like that.” She said in a hard voice before turning away from her and heading for the door.

“How could I ever joke about death?” Lydia asked, immediately rising from her chair.  “Do you know how much it hurts when I feel it? It’s like someone’s suffocating my own life out of me and it bubbles up into the scream like I’m fighting to stay! I feel what they do, Allison! I felt it when that blade went through you and Aiden! I felt you both die Allison!”

The brunette was frozen in her place, wide eyes staring at Lydia as several emotions flickered through them. It was like watching all the grief processes in the matter of seconds: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance all consecutive in her expression. It made the pain ache even more.  Seeing wet tracks form down Allison’s face just worked as fuel.

“If I’m dead, then why have I been right here?” She finally asked, her voice sounding raw and hoarse. “Why have I been able to touch things, touch _you_?”

“I’m a banshee, Alli.” Lydia replied in the simplest of ways, feeling like the freed truth took all her energy with it and left her exhausted. She knew what was left to happen. “I could see Peter, too. I could feel him and see him feel things even though it wasn’t real.”

Allison processed it carefully, like she was hoping there was a straw to still grasp in those words.

“So…I’m a ghost.”

Lydia could only nod; ghost was better than what Stiles would have said if he’d known about this. All of them would have said it. Say it was another figment of her imagination letting her see what she wants to see—No, they all knew better these days. They would have believed her, but it just…would have hurt them to know it.

A gentle hand cupped her cheek, and Lydia immediately leaned into it. How could something still feel so nice and real even though it wasn’t meant to be anymore?

“And…If I walk out that door, it means that I won’t be here anymore.” Allison concluded on her own without any need for the banshee to say it. Both of them had more tears start to stream.

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Lydia whispered, feeling broken after so long of being so strong.

For the first time since the truth was given, Allison smiled. It was small and sad, but Lydia still loved it.

“There’s more to your life than just me, Lydia.” The huntress said gently, kindness and love radiating from her. “You had a life before I came here, and you’ll have a life when I’m gone. All of you will. “

Lydia hated how right Allison was. She hated that she wasn’t the right one herself. She’s the logical one. She’s the one that helps put everything together with Stiles tagging along for the ride. But she wanted her girlfriend to still be there.

“I hate goodbye.” Lydia sniffled.

“I don’t see it as a goodbye.” Allison shook her head. “I see it as me going on a trip. And when the time comes, you’ll join me on it and we’ll go anywhere we want to.”

“Why do you have to make death sound like it’s a vacation to Paris?” Lydia asked with a watered down laugh.

“Because for you and me, that’s exactly what it’ll be.” She replied, her smile warm with her promise. The huntress shared one last kiss with her banshee. It was full of love and goodness, and a hope that more could be shared one day. Allison stepped back from Lydia and walked to the bedroom door, looking over her shoulder to the banshee when she opened it.

“I’ll tell Boyd and Erica hi for you.”

Lydia wasn’t sure how long she was stuck in her place before she could finally get herself to move. She threw open her bedroom door, the obvious sign of no one being there sinking it in.

Allison was really gone and she wasn’t coming back.

All she wanted to do was continue her crying and being weak in the moment. But Allison had been right, and she had mourned even in the chance of being with her ghost for a little while. She was the strong one. And she was going to prove it with every step she’ll take.

Lydia was finishing the fix of her make up when her phone buzzed.

**[TEXT]**

**I’m boooooooooorrreeeeed. Scott isn’t here to make out with. Help me!!!**

The corner of the banshee’s mouth slowly quirked up into a smirk. Even now she was tempted to just roll her eyes at the poor boy and ignore him. Already she could feel some of the pain start to ebb away. Maybe she could do this after all.

**[TEXT]to: Stiles**

**If you’re so bored, then you can come with me to Macy’s for some shopping.**

**[TEXT]**

**On second thought, I think dying of boredom sounds like more fun.**

**[TEXT]to: Stiles**

**I’ll pay for curly fries.**

**[TEXT]**

**Pick me up in five?**

Stiles was way too easy.


End file.
